Snoring (and other sleep disordered breathing) have major consequences to the community, both social and medical. Some studies suggest that more than a third of adults report that they snore at least a few nights a week. It is possible that about 40% of middle-aged men snore versus about 30% of middle-aged women. It has been reported that 30% of those over the age of 30 are snorers.
Snoring may be controlled with modification to several factors including obesity, smoking, alcohol consumption and late night eating. These are however behavioural and therefore most of the population have difficulty in modifying these.